The Log of Sam-426
by LadySpartan
Summary: Two years after the defeat of the Didact, John-117 has vanished. A new spartan named Sam-426 has been given the mission to find him, but what she does find can end humanity forever.
1. Introduction

Halo Fan fiction  
Title: Introduction  
Written By: Miss Lady Spartan  
Rated: PG-13 (some graphic and violent material that not all readers may find appropriate)  
ENJOY! COMMENT AND LIKE IF YOU WANT MORE :)

_ It has been two years since he went missing. Two years since his AI went out of service. My mission was to bring him home. The UNSC was not happy about his disappearance but eventually decided to move on with Spartan advancements. A couple months ago they removed him from UNSC records condemning him forever, but I never lost hope. Catherine called me down today to give me my first mission, to prove them wrong._

I stood nervously in front of the door waiting to be called in. My armor seemed like it weighed a thousand pounds on my shoulders. The helmet in my right hand glistened in the dim light of the hallway. Scientists zoomed by occasionally bumping into me.  
"Hey watch it!" I yelled. The middle aged man stopped and stared at me for a moment before scurrying away. The door finally opened with a loud thunk. Colonel Hicks walked out of the room casually and stopped in front of me. I quickly saluted him almost dropping my helmet.  
"At ease soldier." He affirmed with a worried tone hiding behind his voice. My hand slowly slid down to my side as I stood silently awaiting his orders.  
"Catherine will speak with you now." I nodded my head and started into the room. My boots made a loud clank as they came in contact with the metal floor. The room was completely barren except for a chair, table and a couple files.  
"Please sit." Catherine commanded motioning towards the chair. The chair felt so fragile under me. She looked up at me and her blue eyes reflected a strong willed woman that was slowly eaten away. Although it was hard for me to feel compassion I couldn't help but feel bad for her. A small sigh escaped her lips snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"So you are their new lab rat. Latest and greatest armor and abilities I see." She commented as she shuffled through as file.  
"Yes Ma'am" She nodded and shuffled through the file some more.  
"I'm not gonna waste your time Sam this mission has been tried by many other soldiers and is most likely impossible." She said her voice void of emotion. I nodded showing that I understood.  
"Let me just cut to the chase, I need you to fine John-117."  
"John-117? Wasn't he deemed as dead yesterday?" I questioned.  
"So that's what they are telling everyone? Damn rumors. People just don't have hope now and days. A body was never discovered he is just missing from action. Don't believe everything they tell you. He has survived the impossible there is no way he just died like that." Catherine said slowly trailing off.  
"I heard the stories of how he saved humanity. He is a war hero and it would be an honor to take this mission ma'am." I answered with determination. A small smile appeared on her lips and she stood up quickly.  
"The ship will be ready for you in the morning. Good luck." She chimed. I nodded and followed her out of the room. The hallways seemed to die down and were easy to navigate. I lost sight of Halsey as she rounded the corner. My body was exhausted from the todays training and it was hard for me to keep my eyes open.  
"Sam! Hey wait up!" A voice called from behind me. I turned to see Private Peterson running to me.  
"What do you want Peterson?" I growled.  
"I just wanted to ask why the Colonel wanted to see you." He admitted holding his hands up in defense.  
"Nothing, it wasn't really important." I knew this mission was top secret. Any orders Halsey gives are top secret. He sighed and shifted awkwardly.  
"Well I better go. Goodnight Peterson." I yawned.  
"Ok goodnight." He whispered quickly walking away. For a moment my mind drifted into an unknown place. An announcement over the P.A snapped me out of it bringing be back to reality. I continued down the hall until I reached my room. The room was organized nicely which sometimes bothered me. I slowly took off my armor and placed it on the nearby desk. It's black color reminded me of the night. I guess that's why they called me Nightwalker or Shadowlurker. I always loved the night, it's so easy to hide in. As I put on my night shirt I powered up the computer on my desk and opened the scoreboard for today's training. A smile emerged on my lips as I saw my name on top, like always. Content with what I saw, I shut down everything in the room and laid down on my bed. Thousands of thoughts plagued my brain, making it hard to sleep. One thought in particular made it practically impossible. Where could he be?


	2. Lift Off

"Good morning Lieutenant Sam, it is December 15, 2559, time 0400." The alarm boomed. I slowly rose rubbing my head. The lights flickered on and I immediately shut my eyes. I grabbed my normal attire and made my way to the female showers. The showers were completely empty which I liked. After the shower I brushed my teeth and placed my golden hair into a tight bun. The bathroom began to fill up as soon as I left. I went back to my room to grab my cash card for breakfast. A quick glance at the clock eased my worries of being late for my mission. Down in the dining hall I grabbed a blue berry muffin and an apple before going back to my quarters. I ate quickly and made my way to the armor assembly area. I stepped into the machine and it placed on my armor. As soon my helmet locked into place I went to the assessment docks.

"Good morning Sam-426, just need to make sure everything is working." The assessor commented. My armor locked up making me feel tense. The man pressed a red button unlocking my armor and took notes on how it reacted.

"Now I'm gonna check your shields." He added. He pressed a large green button that took down my shields. I felt weak which really bothered me.

"Are we almost done here?" I questioned with a hint of annoyance.

"Yep, we just need to check your magnetic boots and gauntlets." He started, pressing the last button on the control table. I jumped up and my hands and feet stuck to the ceiling. The man nodded in contentment and wrote a few things on his clip board. I hit a button in my suit turning it off and jumped back onto the ground.

"Make your way to the hanger, a Pelican is ready for you." He said his mind completely in the files. The hanger was slowly coming alive with the sound of humming aircraft. Halsey and Colonel Hicks waited for me by the Pelican. I saluted them both and awaited their orders. Hicks nodded and I lowered my hand.

"On the side of the ship there are weapons. Grab what you need." Colonel Hicks commented. I looked over and grabbed some grenades and a S.A.W. After grabbing what I need I made my way to the cockpit. I jumped in and pulled the hatch down. Halsey appeared as a hologram in front of me.

"Ok, a couple of other Spartans are already out there waiting for you. Fly straight for Requiem. That's the last place we heard from John-117. And be careful there are reports of other rouge Spartans. Good luck." The hologram disappeared and the countdown began. The thrusters of the aircraft started up making the Pelican shake.

"You are ready for lift off 426. All systems go." The hanger commander advised. I thrusted the stick forward making the vehicle gain speed. The Pelican shook as it broke through the atmosphere.

"We have some turbulence." I commented trying to keep the Pelican steady.

"It should be fine, just keep going." Hicks commanded. Finally the vehicle stopped shaking and I was in space. A sense of weightlessness over took my body.

"The coordinates are here. It should be a clear flight there. You are on your own now lieutenant." Halsey said as a small map on my right showed the coordinates. It was about a four hours flight from where I was now. I clicked the Pelican into auto drive and sat back to relax. My eyes slowly fluttered closed and soon I drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Sam wake up! Sam!"


	3. The Flag

"Ugh where am I?" I groaned. The world around me was blurry but I could see the ground move beneath me. My feet dragged on the terrain occasionally hitting stranded rocks. I looked to my right to see a large hand holding my forearm. Two older modeled Spartans pulled me to a clearing in the rocks. There was a small camp with an assortment of radios, warthog parts and guns. A large flag with cross bones and a Spartan helmet fluttered in the wind. My teeth gritted as I remember that flag, the flag of the Brethren.  
_  
Flashback  
_"Samantha run and don't look back."  
"Mom what's happening?" I yelled as she pushed me out the back door. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I clawed her shirt desperately.  
"I don't have time to explain. You need to run as fast as possible." She pleaded. The desperation in her eyes made me realize what I needed to do. I nodded at her and ran to the fence. When I made my way to the fence I turned to see her one last time before I jumping it.  
"Mom!" I screamed with every bit of energy in my fragile body. A crimson blood splattered all over the fence and dripped on my face. The one thing that burned into my mind was that symbol, the symbol that was on that Spartan's armor that murdered my mother.  
_ End of Flashback_

My chance was finally here, to kill the people that murdered my parents. I closed my eyes tightly, tried to concentrate.  
"The newest model of Spartan have a suit connected to their nervous system. Functions like active camouflage, magnetic boots and gauntlets, night and thermal vision can all be turned on mentally with the 426 model." My hands closed into fists and my eyes shot open. There were two assault rifles on the table on my right, a saw mounted on the warthog and a pistol hanging off the Spartan in front of me. I had a decision to make and by the looks of it I had at least thirty seconds to make it. Images and route plans projected on my visor as I tried to make a plan.  
"Clark we found her in a crash Pelican about 5 miles from here." A Spartan in navy armor informed. The Spartan in front of me kneeled down grabbing my chin. His red armor reminded me of the blood that painted my backyard when I was younger.  
"You got yourself in a mess here little missy. This armor looks like a newer model. Today is an unfortunate day for you." Clark chuckled nodding at his men. Before he could even stand back up I yanked my arms out of the two Spartans hands and lunged for the pistol. I quickly grasped it and jumped behind the warthog. The warthog was assaulted with bullets making it shake. The clip slid out of the magnum and I quickly examined how many bullets I had. A small sigh escaped my lips as I realized I didn't have enough. I peeked my head out from behind the warthog and turned on my thermal vision. There were about 15 men all armed with assault and battle rifles. My grip around the magnum tightened as I took a deep breath. Here we go.

* * *

**(A/N) I know it is really short I'm just having a hard time writing. Please leave reviews and if you have any suggestions inbox me. Thank you :)**


End file.
